The Not So Half Bad Wedding
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Astoria's not having fun at her sister's wedding, can a certain Draco Malfoy change that?


**A/N: JKR owns all.**

**This takes place c. Spring 2000 (so they're like just turned 20-except Astoria's 2 years younger)**

* * *

It was a nice Spring evening at Greengrass Manor in Hertfordshire. Bright sunshine warmed the atmosphere over the rolling green hills on which the manor sat. The temperature was just right, not too warm, and not too cool either.

Inside the elegant ballroom of the large manor, the elder Greengrass daugther Daphne, had just been wed to Gregory Goyle. The ballroom was located on the main floor of the manor. It was a very large room with black and white checkered tile floors, and emerald green walls.

On the walls hung the banners of the House of Greengrass and the House of Goyle, in honor of another pureblood marriage. Both were ancient, and extremely wealthy, pureblood families associated with the Dark Arts and Slytherin house.

Daphne wore a long and flowing white gown with flowery lace, and emerald green slippers. Her long and sort of curly blonde hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, and she had an emerald tiara on top of her head. Her piercing green eyes remained fixed on her groom, as he twirled her around and around to a waltz.

Gregory wore elegant black dress-robes with an emerlad bowtie and handkerchief, and shiny black loafers. His short brown hair was slicked back and his bright amber eyes were fixed on his bride.

The bridesmaids; Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis, and Astoria Greengrass, wore long emerald gowns and carried green bouquets. The groomsmen; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott, wore black dress-robes with emerald neckties and green flowers pinned to their coats.

Mr. Eridanus Greengrass conversed with his fellow ex-Death Eaters, which included Gregory's father Goyle Sr., and Lucius Malfoy. Mrs. Amata Greengrass and Mrs. Goyle talked with some of the other society ladies such as Narcissa Malfoy and Violet Zabini.

"I love you Daphie," Goyle crooned, gently dipping her to the side as they danced.

"I love you too Greggy," Daphne purred, kissing his face as she came back up to his level.

"If the Dark Lord were still here, he'd be so proud of me," Goyle commented. "I married the prettiest pureblood princess of them all."

"He would be," Daphne agreed. "As I've married the most handsome pureblood prince of them all. The only thing that could make you even sexier is if you put on your father's old Death Eater mask. Mama loves her dark wizards."

They started snogging.

Astoria Greengrass was watching from the other side of the room, and wanted to vomit at how 'intimate' they were being in public. It was disgusting to see the bride and groom French kissing in front of everyone. Especially when Gregory started groping her elder sister's arse.

However, she had to admit they made a cute couple. Goyle was a real brute when it came to being Draco Malfoy's personal bodyguard, but he was tall and muscular with a nice face, too. She knew Daphne loved her men that way.

Not to mention both of them had about the intelligence level of a cinder block, and the simple-minded imbeciles were always so innocently corrupted together. If that even made sense.

"Could you move, you're blocking the wine table," a man's voice snapped Astoria from her reverie.

"Sorry..." she muttered sheepishly, stepping out of the way. She looked up awkwardly to meet his eyes, and realized that it was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh! You're Daphne's sister, I didn't realize it was you," Draco apologized for his rudeness.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Astoria mumbled. No one ever really inquired about the her, she was simply 'the younger Greengrass sister' or 'the other one'. Not to mention her looks were polar opposite of Daphne's. While Daphne was blonde with green eyes like their father, Astoria was dark brunette with blue eyes like their mother.

"I'm sorry...really," Draco insisted. He could be a real jerk to mudbloods and blood traitors, but always got along with people in his own circle. He was genuinely sorry, because she was _worthy _of an apology.

"Fine, I'm fine. It's just I'm getting lightheaded in here with all the mindless chattering and the bridegroom snog fest," Astoria explained. She hadn't meant to take out her discomfort on him. Actually the reason she was being so rude to him, mainly had to do with her giant crush on him. She hated seeing him with that stuck up bitch Pansy Parkinson.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

Astoria looked into his shadowy gray eyes, and just wanted to melt right there. In her eyes, he was the hottest guy at the wedding. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back perfectly and his lanky yet muscular frame was perfect for holding a lover. "Is it true that you're betrothed to Pansy Parkinson?" she blurted.

"What the hell are you talking about Greengrass?" Draco asked, taken aback. "I don't even like Pansy that much."

"Then why was she all over you over there?" Astoria challenged, not believing him.

"Because she likes me and wants me to like her, but I don't. She's repulsive and pugfaced," Draco said.

"Pugfaced?" Astoria nearly choked on her wine.

"Yeah her nose is weird, it's like squashed into her face too much..." Draco grinned. He looked like he was about to start cracking up.

"I've never cared all that much for weddings," Astoria commented absent mindedly.

"Me neither," Draco told her. "But since we're both here, would you like to dance, Miss Greengrass?" he asked.

"I'd love to, Master Malfoy," Astoria replied with a smile.

Draco led her out onto the dance floor. Nott was dancing with Tracy and Blaise was dancing with Pansy. All the couples were twirling around and around. Astoria felt like she was floating on a dream cloud as she danced with Draco Malfoy in front of all of the pureblood high society.

As she was twirled around, she could see some of her old Hogwarts friends gawking at them. However, this seemingly perfect moment was ruined when they collided directly with the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Goyle. Astoria had forgotten she'd still had her wine glass in her hand. Now it was all over the front of Daphne's dress.

"ASTORIA!" Daphne shrieked. Her usually light complexion turned a deep shade of red in her fully make-up'd face. She was absolutely infuriated. "GET OUT!"

"Daph I-" Astoria started. Her entire body shook in fear. She'd just ruined her sister's wedding dress, and when Daphne got mad, she got **really **mad.

"OUT!" Daphne shouted. She began jumping up and down, pointing towards the large double doors that led outside. "It's ruined! It's ruined! My beautiful dress!"

"Merlin Daphne, she didn't do it on purpose, cut your sister a break," Draco interjected, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Piss of Draco," Goyle growled menacingly. "I can beat you just as good as I can protect you."

Now Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass had walked over. Their father did not look very please. "Daphne, why in Merlin's name are you screaming? There are very important people here!" he scolded.

Daphne's face reddened even more. "Daddy, Astoria spilled her wine all over my dress! Look at it! It's ruined!" she whined.

Mr. Greengrass nodded, knowing Daphne's temper. "Astoria maybe you should go get some air with Master Malfoy, let Daphne cool off," he suggested.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Fine," she snapped. "I'll go walk around the garden."

Mr. Greengrass smiled sympathetically. "Thank you, go on now," he said.

Astoria dragged Draco towards the doors to the garden. In her peripheral vision, she could see her mother and Goyle fussing over Daphne's dress. _Ever try a stain removing spell? Idiots._

Draco chuckled, and she realized she'd voiced her thought aloud. "That was pretty funny, Greengrass," he said.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she said, leading him out into the garden.

"Wanna go harass some garden gnomes?" Draco asked.

"You bet," Astoria giggled.

Her sister may have been a giant pain in the arse, but the wedding wasn't turning out to be half bad afterall.


End file.
